Little Brothers
by PrincessSparkleKitty
Summary: When the kids are left alone something happens to Dylan and Davis. Can the big kids get them back to normal? More characters than listed.


**Here's my new one-shot! :)**

**Okay, so in in this one-shot some things are different from the show.**

**Marcus and Douglas aren't evil. **

**Marcus is not an android.**

**Davis (fudgebrownieface's OC) is Marcus's little brother. **

**Marcus, Dylan, and Davis grew up in the lab with Adam, Bree, and Chase. **

**Davenport Industries is owned by both brothers.**

**Douglas has a wife named Carrie.**

**Adam, is seventeen, Bree is sixteen, Chase is fifteen, Leo is fourteen, Marcus is two months younger than Leo, Dylan is ten, and Davis is two days younger than Dylan.**

**It takes place near the end of the first season. Right before Concert In A Can.**

**The order of the capsules is; Adam, Chase, Marcus, Bree, Dylan, Davis.**

**Dylan and Davis have super speed and super senses**

**They call Mr. Davenport "Dad" and Tasha "Mom".**

**I think that's everything you need to know.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Lab Rats, Netflix, or Davis. Davis is owned by fudgebrowniefacewho let me use him for this one-shot. I **_**do **_**own Dylan and Carrie.**

**Please excuse any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

* * *

"CHASE!" Dylan yells running into the lab

"What, Dylan? I'm trying to get next month's homework done" Chase says annoyed

"I was just wondering if Davis could come over when Mom, Dad, Uncle Douglas, and Aunt Carrie are having their "Grown Ups Time" as they call it?"

"And why are you asking me?" Chase asks

"Because I asked Dad, but he said to ask Mom, but she said to ask Adam - since he'll be the oldest when they're gone, but he said to ask Bree who said to ask you"

"I don't care. At least if Davis is here you won't be bothering me"

"Great! Thanks!"

Dylan starts to walk away, but turns back to his big brother.

"Chase?"

"Yes, Dylan?"

"Next month's homework? Really?"

"I don't need to explain my life to you" Chase says, and Dylan shrugs before going back upstairs

* * *

"Okay, guys. We'll be back later tonight" Tasha says

"All of you better be on your best behavior" Donald says

"Got it" the kids all say

"Especially because Marcus is coming over as well" Tasha says

DING DONG

"I'll get it!" Dylan says running over to the door

"Hey, Dylan" Marcus says

"Oh, hey" Dylan says a little disapointed

"Good to see you to" Marcus says, and Dylan gives him a hug

"Sorry, I really missed you while you guys were in Hawaii"

"I missed you to, and I brought you back something" Marcus says

"Really? What is it?" Dylan asks

"This" Marcus says holding up a rock "It's a lava rock"

"Awesome! Thanks, Marcus!" Dylan says hugging his cousin

"DYLAN!" Davis yells hugging his cousin

"DAVIS!" Dylan yells as they both fall to the floor

"Come on, Donnie! We're gonna be late!" Douglas yells from the door

"Coming _Dougie_" Dad

"You guys act more immature than the kids do" Carrie says

"DO NOT!" the brothers yell, and Tasha and Carrie laugh

"Guys Bree is in charge" Tasha says

"Why her?" Adam asks

"Yeah, why her?" Marcus asks

"Because she is the oldest responsible person here"

"What about me?" Adam asks

"Or me?" Chase asks

"Or me?" Marcus asks

"Or me?" Leo asks

"Or us!?" Davis and Dylan yell from their spot on the floor

"Adam is" Donald looks at his oldest son's face "Way too smart for the job" Adam smiles "Chase is probably gonna be busy with next year's homework or something, Leo is..Well he's Leo, Marcus is younger than Leo-"

"By two months!" Marcus yells

"Anyways, Marcus is younger than Leo, those two DEFINITELY are not in charge" the two ten year olds pout on the floor "and that leaves Bree" Donald says

There are varies of "okay"s, and a vary happy Bree.

"You won't regret your decision" Bree says

"Yeah, you will" Chase mumbles, and Marcus laughs

Bree smiles while jabbing her elbows into their stomachs, and Adam and Leo laugh at them.

"Hopefully not, and _if_ you do a good job...there might just be a hot pink car if your future " Donald says

"YES! You won't be disappointed!"

"Bye guys. There's money on the table for pizza!" Tasha yells as she leaves the house

"BYE!" the six kids all yell

The door closes, and they all start cheering.

"We can hear you!" Donald yells through the door, and they stop

"I mean...Wah, we miss you guys so much" Adam says "Saved it"

"So we have the house to ourselves. What do you guys want to do?" Bree asks

"I'm going to be working on more foods to add to my Incredible Edibles list" Adam says

"I'm gonna be watching the Pig Zombies marathon" Leo says

"We're gonna play video games down in the lab" Dylan says

"I'm gonna be doing tomorrow's homework" Chase says, and everyone looks at him "What?"

"Well I''m gonna be doing _yesterday's_ homework" Marcus says

"Wait" Dylan says "Earlier you said you were doing next month's homework, but you didn't even finish tomorrow's yet?"

"I said it before, I'll say it again. I don't need to explain my life to you"

"Marcus, you can come upstairs with me if you want" Chase says

"Cool"

"Well since you guys already know what you'll be doing I'm gonna be right here on Netflix watching Teen Fiance. They finally put on the second season!" Bree says excitedly, and super speeds out of the room. She super speeds back with a blanket, a mug of hot chocolate, and a bowl of popcorn.

"If you need anything I'll be right here...But this is a big episode, so please don't need anything"

"Okay well, we'll be in my room" Chase says

"So will I" Adam says

"Oh, no! You are not bringing your weird food mixtures into my bedroom!"

"I didn't mean I would be in your bedroom. I meant I was going to set up all of my foods in _my_ bedroom"

"Okay, as long as we can't smell whatever combinations you end up putting together"

"You both have super senses. I can't promise anything"

Chase grumbles and goes up the stairs with a so-happy-he's-bouncing Adam and Marcus following him.

"I'll be upstairs being the victor of that stupid game that I have yet to finish"

"Later, Leo" Bree says, and Leo goes upstairs

"So, Davis, are you ready for an epic night of video games, pizza, and me winning?"

"Absolutely, but...It's gonna be _me _winning" Davis says

"I guess we'll have to find out who the victor will be" Dylan says, and they both run off to the lab

* * *

"Ooh, brocoli, tomato sauce, chocolate, dog food, and mashed potatoes!" Adam yells putting all the foods together as he says their name

He takes a bite.

"YUM!"

Adam starts bouncing up and down.

"Okay next is...A cheese and pudding sandwich"

He grabs the bread, sliced American cheese, and a chocolate pudding cup, and makes them into a sandwich. He takes a bite.

"DELICIOUS!" he yells, and does a happy dance

"Next up is a saltine cracker...peanut butter...and shredded cheddar cheese"

He takes a bite.

"AWESOME!"

"Okay next is...Mashed potatoes and chocolate syrup" He once again combines his food, and takes a bite of his creation.

"BEST. COMBO. EVER!"

He starts happy dancing all around the room until an explosion makes him fall to the floor spilling his mashed potatoes all over himself.

He looks around the now room dark "Did I do that?"

* * *

"Come on...Come on...Yes...Yes...YES! He proposed! He proposed! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Bree starts bouncing on the sofa while watching her show.

"What?...No...No...This can't be...Wait?...Is that...Could it really be him?...Open the door, and see who it is!" she yells at the tv

Just as the character on her show is about to open the door an explosion knocks her off the sofa taking her, the blanket, the popcorn, and the mug of hot chocolate with her.

She screams as she lands with a "thud" onto the floor. She looks at the dark tv with wide eyes.

"NO!

* * *

"Chase, can I ask you a question about my homework?" Marcus asks

"Sure. What's the question?"

"Can you do it for me?" Marcus asks

"No" Chase says, and turns back to his own work

"Come on, Chase. Please!" Marcus says, and Chase turns around on his chair again

"Marcus, I'm not just gonna do it for you. You'll never learn that way"

"I have super intelligence. I don't even _need _to go to school"

"Then why do you even go?" Chase asks

"The same reason you do. it was a better option than being stuck in a lab watching our dads invent stuff and practicing their sweeping high kicks" Marcus says, and they both shudder at the memory

"The answer to that one is 4.1234967492018364755555 repeating" Chase says, and Marcus coppies it down with his super speed

"Thanks, cuz" Marcus says

"No problem, and are you still bringing your guitar to school tomorrow for our concert in a can thing?" Chase asks

"Definitely. It's gonna be awesome!" Marcus says

Chase starts to work on his homework, but a thought comes into his head.

"Hey, since you have super intelligence _and _super speed, why don't you just use them both and finish your homework in, like, ten minutes?"

Marcus thinks about it for a minute "Another great idea by the one and only Chase" Marcus says

Chase smiles, and they both go back to their homework.

"Hey, Chase, what is-"

Marcus is cut on by an explosion making them both fall to the floor.

"What...Was...That?" Marcus asks

"Whatever it was, it shut off the power" Chase says

"Whatever? I think you mean_ who_ever" Marcus says, and they both look at each other.

Two people having super intelligence helps sometimes, because they both know what the other is thinking, and they both say it.

"ADAM!"

* * *

"Die! Die! Die! Die zombies! Die!" Leo shouts at his video game

His eyes are glued to the screen, and he hasn't blinked since the war started.

"This is a war I will win!" he shouts as he pumps a fist in the air

"Once i find the last zombie I win!"

"The...Last...Zombie...Is...Right...There..." he says

Just as the bullet he shoots is about to hit the walking dead the power goes out, and an explosion makes him fall off his chair.

He looks at the turned off tv. Leo calmly stands up - not screaming or anything - and looks up at the ceiling.

"WHY!?"

* * *

"So what now?" Davis asks

"We are going to be stacking our dad's cans of..." he looks at them "I'm not exactly sure what"

"And the point of this is?" Davis asks

"The point is that the first one to stack all the ones given to them wins"

"Why are we doing this?"

"Because" Dylan says "We've been playing that same video game for two hours, and we're both tied for wins. This" he points to the tube "Is out tie breaker"

"Okay!" Davis shouts

They divide them, and start stacking.

"Almost done" Dylan says

"Well I'm closer than you are" Davis says

"No you're not"

"Oh, yes I am"

"Done!" the two boys shout at the same time

"I was first" Dylan says

"No I was" Davis says

"No you weren't!" Dylan shouts

"Yes I was!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

"Was not!"

"Was to!"

As Dylan shouts his arm knocks over one of Mr. Davenport's tube, and the contents explode all over the two boys. They both scream, and fall to the floor with the explosion.

* * *

"Marcus, grab the flashlights in my nightstand drawer"

Marcus finds it, and turns it on. He throws the other to Chase who does the same.

"Off to Adam's room?" Marcus asks

"Off to Adam's room" Chase confirms

The two boys run down the hall, and find Bree and Leo already there yelling at him.

"What do you mean it wasn't you!?" Bree yells

"It had to be!" Leo yells

"Adam, what happened?" Chase asks

"Nothing. I found some really cool food mixtures, and then I started jumping-"

"That explains why it sounded like there was an elephant up here" Bree says

"Well that's it. I started jumping, and then there was this explosion"

"It wasn't him" Marcus says

"How do you know?" Chase asks

"I just scanned the house, and the explosion didn't come from in here"

"Then who was it?" Leo asks

"We're all up here. Who isn't? Two words...Little. Brothers" Marcus says

"Marcus you get Leo" Bree says, and she super speeds down to the lab with Chase and Adam. Marcus grabs Leo and super speeds down after them.

* * *

When they get downstairs they find the boys passed out on the floor.

"Davis!" Dylan!" they yell, and run over to them

Adam picks up Dylan, and Bree picks up Davis. Chase, Marcus, and Leo look around the lab.

"Get them in their capsules" Chase says

"Marcus scan whatever this is, because it looks like it's all over the two of them"

"Got it" Marcus says and scans the liquid the two ten year old's spilled everywhere.

"Find out anything?" Leo asks his cousin

"Only that it's some kind of formula that makes you age slower. But why would...Yeah, nevermind. I can totally see our dads inventing that"

"Yeah" Leo agrees

"Well it doesn't look like they're hurt, but I'm using the capsules regeneration option just in case"

"Well, let's get this stuff cleaned up before our parents get home"

"You just want a car" Leo says

"Duh. Now help me with this"

* * *

"Uh, guys?" Adam says "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Bree asks

"It sounds like" Chase starts

They all look over at the capsules to see two little kids in them.

"Crying" Chase finishes

"Who are they?!" Leo shouts causing the little kids to cry

Bree and Marcus run over to them, while Chase and Leo run to the computers, and Adam just stands there being...Adam.

"Bee Bee" little Dylan says

"Marcus" little Davis says

"Awww, aren't they adorable?" Bree says

"Yeah, they are pretty cute...But...why in the world is my little brother four again?"

"Uh" Chase laughs sheepishly "Remember the stuff they spilled on them?"

"Yes" Marcus says

"Well, that along with the regeneration I used on them...well..."

"Just spit it out already!" Leo shouts

"It turned them into little kids again"

"WHAT?!" the other four teens yell

"I said they're little kids again. According to this, Davis is four and a half and Dylan is one an a half"

"How long will they be like this?" Leo asks

"Doesn't say. They didn't get a chance to test it yet" Chase says

"Ooh, you guys are gonna be in trouble!" an annoying voice sings

"Not in the mood Eddy" Leo says

"Well, then why don't I just teleport myself to Donnie's phone, and tell him that-" Marcus puts Davis down, and super speeds over to Eddy. He quickly deactivates him.

"Now at least we won't have to deal with him" Marcus says, and Davis runs over to him

"Marcus!" Davis yells, and his big brother picks him up again

"So my little brother is one again, my little cousin is four again, and..." Bree stops because as her voice got higher Dylan's pout got bigger.

"I'm sorry, baby. It's alright" she says rocking him back and fourth. She mouths the words 'Fix them' looking more intimidating than Spike, and then goes back to sweet, caring, mother Bree.

Chase thinks, and comes up with a solution.

"Okay here's what we're gonna do. Adam and Bree, you two are gonna watch them upstairs, and keep them out of trouble. Leo, you're gonna collect as much of that stuff as you can so we can try to come up with an antidote for it. And Marcus, you're gonna be helping me figure out a way to turn them back to normal"

"Be careful with him" Marcus says as he gives Davis to Adam

"He'll be fine" Adam says, and goes over to the elevator

Marcus grabs Bree's arm, and whispers "Please watch them"

"Davis will be just fine" she says

"He better be" Marcus says, and goes back over to Chase

* * *

"Who's a cutie? You are. Yes you are" Adam says to baby Dylan

"Adam, he's not a dog" Bree says walking into he living room carrying Davis on her hip

"Ooh! Great idea! Dylan are you a puppy?" Adam says and Dylan gets down off of the sofa

He gets down on his hands and knees and starts crawling around saying "woof", but it sounds more like little squeaking noises when he says it.

"Awww, that's adorable" Bree says "Woah, Davis what are you-"

Davis gets down on the floor, and starts copying Dylan.

"Now I have TWO puppies!" Adam says happily as they watch their brother and cousin pretend to be dogs

* * *

"I got all that I can get off of the floor and table" Leo says

"Good, now put it in that container" Chase says

"What container?" Leo asks

"Marcus! Where are you!" Chase yells, and Marcus walks into the room

"That. Was. Terrifying" Marcus says as he sets the container down on the desk

"What was?" Leo asks

"Chase" Marcus gulps "Our dad's have been video taping their work out sessions...And making them into videos...And then leaving them on repeat over and over again in the storage room! Their shorts were so...so short" Marcus shivers at the memory of being in there just a few moments back

Chase gives him a small hug "There there, little cousin. There there"

"How many times did they make you two sit through that when you were kids?" Leo asks

"Once" they both say

"Adam and Bree handcuffed us to a pole, and then super speeded away" Chase says, and Leo starts laughing

"What? You go in there and see for yourself" Marcus says

Leo shrugs "Alright"

Leo walks in, and a minute later the two bionic boys hear screaming. Leo runs out and face plants onto the floor.

"I am a damaged little boy" Leo mumbles

"Come on, Marcus, let's get back to work. He'll probably be there for a while" Chase says

They both laugh, and continue their work.

* * *

"Pee pop" Dylan says "A pee pop"

"What is the world is a "pee pop"?" Bree asks

"This" Adam says holding out a Ring Pop. Dylan smiles, and grabs it. He shoves it in his mouth, and sits there quietly.

Davis comes up behind Bree and smacks her "You a hotdog!" he yells and super speeds away

"What in the world was _that_?!" Bree yells

"He smacked you and then called you a hotdog and then he ran away" Adam says in a 'duh' tone

"I can see that, but why?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Adam says

"Davis? Can you come here?" Bree asks

"NO! Catch me!" Davis yells, and super speeds around the room

Bree uses her super speed to chase after him, but he falls.

"Davis!" Bree yells, and runs over to the boy

Davis sits there holding his ankle crying.

"Davis, are you okay?" she asks

"I-I w-want M-M-Marky" Davis says

Bree gently picks him up, and carries him over to Adam.

"Adam, you stay here and watch him while I get Marcus" Bree says, and super speeds away

* * *

"Marcus!" Bree yells as she super speeds into the lab

"What?"

"Davis wants you. He was super speeding around the living room, and he fell"

"Go. We'll be okay down here for a little while" Chase says, and Marcus nods

"Come on" Marcus says

He grabs Bree's wrist, and super speeds her upstairs

* * *

"So that's what that feels like" Bree says. Usually it's her _giving_ the super speed rides, and not _recieving _them.

"Davis, you okay?" Marcus asks sitting down beside his little brother, and Davis climbs onto his lap

"Mawky" Davis says

"Awww, he called you 'Mawky'. That is so cute" Bree says

"I thought he could say 'Marcus'?" Adam says

"He can, but when he's tired he always calls me 'Mawky' for some reason"

They look down at Davis snuggled up on Marcus.

"Bree, go tell Chase I don't think I'll be down for a while"

"Got it. I'll try to take your place, and do whatever I can" she says, and super speeds away

"Thank you!" Marcus yells after she leaves

"Tuck" Dylan says

"What?" Marcus asks

"He said he's stuck. See, there's a pillow on top of his leg"

"Can't he move it?" Marcus asks

Adam doesn't answer, but removes the pillow from Dylan's leg.

"You better?" Adam asks

"Yeah" Dylan answers

"You want some marshmallows?" Adam asks, and Dylan runs to the kitchen

"I'm guessing that's a yes" Marcus says

* * *

"Come on, Chase. They're gonna be back soon" Marcus says while scrubbing marshmallow off of the counter

GUYS! WE DID IT!" Chase yells running into the room with Bree and Leo following

"What happened in here?" Bree asks

"Adam, Dylan, marshmallows, microwave...Nothin' much" he answers

"Okay well, all I have to do is spray them with this, and they should go back to normal"

"What will happen if it doesn't work?" Adam asks

"The worst it will do it get them wet" Chase says

"Hurry!" Bree yells

Chase sprays the two boys.

"Nothing happened" Marcus says

"It takes a few minutes" Chase says

"What about all the marshmallow?" Leo asks

"Let's deal with that right now"

* * *

The five teens spend the next hour scrubbing marshmallow off of various places around the kitchen.

Marcus's phone goes off, and he reads his text.

"Guys, that was my dad. He said they're on they're way home!"

"And our brothers are still babies!" Bree yells

"Marcus you're with me. The rest of you keep scrubbing" Chase says, and they both run down to the lab

* * *

"What are we doing down here?" Marcus asks

"I need to fix the formula, because it obviously didn't work, and you need to reactivate Eddy" Chase says

"Got it" Marcus says, and they both get to work

* * *

Leo walks to the door, and opens it. He immediately closes it, and puts his back against it.

"They just pulled up in the driveway! I repeat: They just pulled up in the driveway!" Leo says

"Eddy's back!" Bree says

"Eddy, I need to talk to Marcus and Chase"

* * *

"What happened?" Eddy asks reappearing on the screen

"I deactivated you, and if you promise not to say anything about what happened here tonight I'll reavtivate Edie for you" Marcus says

"DEAL!" Eddy yells, and Marcus swipes his finger across the screen

"Hey, hot stuff. Remember me?"

"Oh, I remember you alright. You gave me those virtual flowers" Edie says

"Thanks, Marcus! I'll keep your secret! Oh, and Leo wants to talk to you" Eddy says, and the two emoticons dissappear from the screen to reveal Leo

"Sup, Leo"

"Don't you 'sup' me. They just got home. I repeat: They just got home!"

"We're on our way up" Chase says, and Marcus super speeds thm upstairs

* * *

As soon as the two boys get upstairs Chase sprays them again.

"They're walking up the driveway! I repeat: They're walking up the driveway" Leo says

"Nothing happened yet!" Marcus yells

"I told you, it takes a few minutes" Chase says

"We don't _have _a few minutes!" Bree yells

"Adam, go and stall them" Bree says, and Adam runs out the door

Bree grabs a blanket, and covers the two boys completely with it.

"Hey guys" Donald says walking in the door, and Tasha, Douglas, and Carrie follow him inside.

Adam mouths the words 'sorry'.

"Where are my baby boys?" Carrie says, and walks over to Marcus giving him a hug

"H-Hey, M-M-Mom" he says

"Welcome home Mommy" Leo says giving Tasha a bog hug

The two mothers look at each other, and then back at the kids "What did you do?" they ask

"What do you mean?" Chase asks

"Whenever Leo lies he talks baby" Tasha says

"And whenever Marcus lies he stutters everything he says" Carrie says

"What?" the two teen boys say

"Answer your mothers boys" Douglas says

"We...Umm..." They look over at the sofa, and Donald follows their eyes

"What's under the blanket?" he asks

"Nothing!" all five teens yell

Donald rips off the blanket to reveal two ten year olds sleeping peacefully on the sofa.

"Awww, you guys put them to bed" Carrie says

"That was sweet of you guys. How would you guys like to stay here tonight?" Tasha asks "Davis can sleep with Dylan, you guys can sleep in your room here, and Marcus can either take his room or his capsule"

"Sure. Sounds like fun" Carrie says "Marcus, sweetie, where would you like to stay?"

"I'll sleep downstairs" he says

"I'll sleep down their too" Leo says

"Well, Bree, it looks like you did a pretty good job. The house is still intact, no one is missing any limbs, and Dylan and Davis are asleep. I'd say you earned your car"

"YES! You are the best daddy ever!" she hugs him

"Okay, I'll go get it. Stay here" Donald says

"Huh?" Bree says

Donald walks in holding a hot pink Barbie car.

"Here you go, sweetie. Here's your car" Mr. Davenport says, and Bree takes it

"_This _is what I've been working for all night?" Bree asks

"Yup. 'Night, sweetie" Donald kisses her forehead

"Let's get these two upstairs" Douglas says, and the two brothers carry their sons upstairs

"Hey, maybe we can even make some s'mores!" Tasha says

"Great idea, Tasha!" Carrie says "With chocolate, and graham crackers, and marshmallows-"

"NO!" the five teens yell

"Alrighty then" Carrie says laughing

"I guess they don't like marshmallows" Tasha says, and the moms make their way upstairs

* * *

The four siblings and their cousin are sitting in a circle on the lab floor. They decided to sleep in sleeping bags in the lab instead of capsules. They set up their sleeping bags so their pillows are in a circle.

"We actually pulled ut off" Bree says

"Yeah, I can't believe we actually did it" Marcus says

"Well the five of us do make a pretty good team" Chase says

"No we don't" Bree whines

"Oh, quit your whining. You're just upset your car is pickle sized" Adam says pushing around the car with a pickle in it

"Whatever. But I am NEVER going in that storage room ever again!" Leo yells

"He saw our dad's..." Bree trails off, and Marcus and Chase nod "Yikes" she says

"Well, we did learn one thing" Marcus says

"And that would be?" Leo asks

"Adam speaks baby" Marcus says

"What can I say? I think like a baby" Adam says proudly

"Well, I am exhausted. I say we all go to sleep" Chase says

"I'm all in for that"

"Absolutely"

"Definitely"

"Mazel tav!"

Everyone looks at Adam.

"What?"

They shake their heads knowing it's just Adam being Adam.

They five teens drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast the family of eleven is sitting at the huge dining room table.

"Hey, guys? You never told us what happened yesterday when you found us in the lab" Dylan says

"Yeah" Davis agrees

"Oh, they were playing their video game, and Eddy filled the room with some gas that made them pass out and apparently forget what happened" Chase says

"Oh, so that's what happened" Davis says

"Yup"

"That's it"

"Nothing more"

"Just that"

"No babies" Adam leans over to Chase "Saved it"

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why I woke up in a diaper" Dylan says

"I'll tell you later" Chase says

* * *

"So" Donald says as the family is all in the living room "I just thought I should let you know about our new security cameras"

"W-W-What new security cameras?" Marcus asks

"Oh, just the new ones we installed last week. In _every _room in the house" Douglas says

"You saw?" Leo asks

"Every second" Carrie says

"We watched it last night after you guys went to bed" Tasha says

"At least I know where all the marshmallows went" Douglas says

"And we showed the boys earlier while you guys were training" Donald says

"So...?" Leo says

"So...You're grounded. ForEVER!" Donald says

"But I'm not your kid" Marcus says smiling and standing up

"Same for you" Douglas says, and his smile disappears. Marcus flops back down on the sofa.

* * *

"Got any fours?" Chase asks, and Leo shakes his head

"Go fish" Leo says, and Chase draws a card

"UGH! I hate being grounded!" Bree says

"Is the two weeks over yet?" Adam asks

"Adam, it's only been a day" Marcus says

"It feels like twenty years!" Adam says

"I have to agree with Adam" Leo says "This is the longest grounding I've ever had!"

"Leo, you got grounded for a month a few months ago" Bree says

"Well, this time I don't have any ice cream" Leo says

"Guys! We did it! we did it! We _finally _did it!" Donald and Douglas say running into the lab

"Graduated to big boy shoes?" Leo asks

"No, we finally finished our Neural Scrambler! "We even get a medal for it!" Douglas says

"This thing is going to revolutionize the field of neurology" Donald says

"Huh?" Adam asks

"The brain" Marcus and Chase both answer

"Ohh!"

"How does it work?" Leo asks

"It can erase specified time increments of the neural associations in the cerebral cortex" Donald explains

"Huh?" Adam asks again

"The brain!" Marcus and Chase both answer again

"Ohh!"

"Basically it helps doctors erase bad memories" Douglas says

"Oh, that's cool. Does it erase all memories, or can it just zero in on..." Bree gestures to the four boys sitting at the table "That?"

"Well, we're going to go figure out what to say at the meeting, because we get to meet the president!" Donald says, and the brothers run upstairs

"Hey, they left their Neural Scrambler here" Marcus says

"Too bad we can't just shoot Big D and Uncle Dougie with this, and unground ourselves" Leo says

The teens all share a look.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Chase asks

"Let's do this" Marcus says

They all put their hands in the middle.

"One, two, three..."

"Ungrounded!"

"Ungrounded!"

"Let's go!"

"I want a car!"

"Waffles!"

"We probably should've decided what we were gonna say before we did that" Chase says

"Yeah, but you and Marcus both got it" Leo says

"W both have super intellegance, so we can tell what each other is thinking" Marcus says

"Whatever. Let's do this!" Bree says, and her and Marcus super speed them upstairs to find their dads.

* * *

**And you guys know how that will end. I might make another one-shot about what happens later if you guys want it. :)**

**So, I wrote baby Dylan and Davis based off of my little brothers. One of my brothers if four and a half the other is one and a half.**

**My one year old brother calls Ring Pops "Pee Pops", he says "Tuck" when he's stuck - or when he's not, if you ask him if he wants a marshmallow he'll run to the kitchen, he acts like a puppy is you ask him if he's a puppy, and when he tries to say woof he sorta squeaks.**

**My four year old brother **_**can **_**say Marcus, he runs around calling people "Hotdog", when he's tired he starts talking baby and snuggling up on top of someone, and he likes to pretend to be a puppy too.**

**And for Adam's strange food mixtures I got from some of my own food mixtures. When I was little I made a cheese and pudding sandwich - which was horrible by the way -, I tried chocolate syrup on my mashed potatoes, and sometimes I eat saltine crackers, peanut butter, and shredded cheddar cheese. Say it's weird if you want, but the peanut butter and cheese cracker actually isn't that bad. Any of his other mixtures - I think there was one other - was just made up.**

**So there's that done. Although it's almost two hours after I wanted to get it up. I has hoping to get it posted by twelve, and it's now almost two. But at least it's up.**

**Bree's Crush will be updating later today - as usual -, but I need to fix the chapter a little bit. It _will _be up before nine thirty, because my mom had my dad do something, and now my internet goes off every night at nine thirty. It sucks, but now I have a time limit for the new chapter.**

**Toodles**


End file.
